User talk:TheGoldenPatrik1
Discord Can you please help me add my Discord Widget inside my wiki page. I have tried multiple times but can't make it work. XxJakeRBLXxX (talk) 20:55, June 5, 2019 (UTC)Jake :I have read the Discord Integrator page multiple times and can't make it work. I don't know what I am doing wrong but the discord won't show up on my wiki pages. Discord Integration I'm so.so.so sorry, i accidentally pasted my code into the wrong window on my screen which added different coding to the Discord Integration Template. I went back and changed the edit - but it was a total accident. Just wanted to let you know in case there would be a problem ~ -Poison Morphe �� (talk) 14:25, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Hello @TheGoldenPatrik1 I saw your message. Elizhaa (talk) 19:45, July 4, 2019 (UTC) Javascript Wiki Browser Hello TheGoldenPatrik1, you're real good at explaining things so if possible would you mind guiding me through with using the JS bot to correct spelling and grammar on a wiki using the Javascript Wiki Browzer? Oh thank you, do I add it here: https://banana-fish.fandom.com/wiki/User:Ph1i5-B0t/common.js with the other scripts? Unfortunately the scrollbar does not allow me to click the link and when I tried copying it from source mode the page would not load. Still, so long as it's in the right area that is a good start! Ph1i5-B0t (talk) 21:13, August 5, 2019 (UTC) S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 17:27, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Good news, found 'JWB' appear next to shortcuts at the bottom of the page so it has been added right! Should I add some spelling mistakes to https://banana-fish.fandom.com/wiki/Episode_01_A_Perfect_Day_for_Bananafish to practice using it? Then again it would be for the whole wiki, I'll just wait to see what you think is best : ) Ph1i5-B0t (talk) 12:52, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Hi, was just thinking of using a practice page to see how it works, start small like. Using the regex typo fixer may be the way forward. Was thinking it would be handy to do what staff do, send a bot around to fix spelling and grammar on a wiki. Can see 'Enter list of pages:' where article pages can be entered, for specific corrections changing "he's" to "he is" and "they're" to "they are" were ideas for grammar, then of course spelling corrections, and really everything else JWB is able to do. Ph1i5-B0t (talk) 17:08, August 6, 2019 (UTC) On sandbox pages is there anything specific that needs to be added to create one? As for the JWB, testing it is an idea, but one partial to developing inefficient habits if I don’t get the process right. Rather than spend time wandering in the dark, and creating a process that could be worked better, would you mind telling me how to use the JWB presumably as a general spellchecker for a wiki? Like the envisioned process is just entering pages and then the JWB just corrects general spelling mistakes, may I know how to do that? S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 21:30, August 8, 2019 (UTC) Thanks, so added "Episode 01 A Perfect Day for Bananafish" in the box under "Enter list of pages:". In the centre box it is on the "Editing" tab, ticked "Enable RegEx Type Fixing", "Save automatically every" was already ticked, set it to 2 seconds then chose "Start". The page in it's source mode appearance appeared on the right box under "Editing area" but nothing had changed, even the practice spelling error on the article. Did I miss something? Ph1i5-B0t (talk) 20:28, August 12, 2019 (UTC) Just replied here since there was a image to show the process so probably best there. S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 15:59, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Problem with TabViewEditLinks Hi, I'm having trouble with this. It should add an edit button to the tabs from tab view, but it adds more than one. Here's a page where we're using it: https://choices-stories-you-play.fandom.com/wiki/Recycled_Face_Model Is it a problem with the code or we're doing something wrong? Thanks in advance! SonsuzEvren (talk) 10:04, August 8, 2019 (UTC) Help hello can you help i tried to add this https://dev.fandom.com/wiki/Template:DiscordWidget and it works for like 1 min and stoped now i cant edit this on my wikia https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/MediaWiki:DiscordWidget is this a known issue ? Gamer5043 AjaxEdit Hello Patrik! How do you set fonts in AjaxEdit? Currently use (but does not work): .ajax-edit__edit #ajax-edit__edit-text { color: #000000; font-family:"Anonymous Pro", monospace; font-size: 15px; } ~Predator X 17:02, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! Turns out that was the problem. ~Predator X 18:04, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Medals What do you use to create medals? :~ Predator X 17:30, August 30, 2019 (UTC) I know how to add metals, was asking you what you used to create the images. :~ Predator X 22:57, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Wrong Upload Hi, sorry, I've uploaded 20 images to the wrong wiki: https://dev.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Forbym . Could you delete them all here? Thanks! Forbym (talk) 17:07, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Re:RailWAM Thanks for the information! Will stop logging from now on. :~ Predator X X ~CF0P~}} Profile • X ~CF0P~}} Talk • X ~CF0P~}} Contribs 00:07, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Thanks : ) Thank you for seeing to the duplicate message, I'm telling you they really are fond of me. They like to duplicate on threads, in Discussions, the record is four duplicates all at once on messages XD S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 20:49, September 18, 2019 (UTC) Need help Are you able to help with: help with Template:Date_table_sorting Trainsofvictoria (talk) 16:23, September 19, 2019 (UTC) https://australian-railways.fandom.com/wiki/Template:Date_table_sorting The tables on my doc page sorts as: *12 Aug 1987 *15 May 2019 *1893 *25 October *89 BC On Wikipedia: *89 BC *1893 *12 Aug 1987 *15 May 2019 *25 October It is not working. It is sorting: *1 September 1998 sorts alphanumerically before 5 March 1967, because 1 is less than 5 *February 5, 1922 sorts alphanumerically before January 3, 1922, because F comes before J It is meant to sort by date order Error is possibly function at line 366 of the module Trainsofvictoria (talk) 16:33, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Edit undone May I ask why you undid the edit I did on Lua templating? The redirect leads to a deleted page. Hunter789 (talk) 13:59, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Question These NewPP limit report Preprocessor node count: 5/300000 Post‐expand include size: 0/2097152 bytes Template argument size: 0/2097152 bytes Expensive parser function count: 0/100 --> NewPP limit report Preprocessor node count: 5/300000 Post‐expand include size: 0/2097152 bytes Template argument size: 0/2097152 bytes Expensive parser function count: 0/100 --> NewPP limit report Preprocessor node count: 5/300000 Post‐expand include size: 0/2097152 bytes Template argument size: 0/2097152 bytes Expensive parser function count: 0/100 --> NewPP limit report Preprocessor node count: 5/300000 Post‐expand include size: 0/2097152 bytes Template argument size: 0/2097152 bytes Expensive parser function count: 0/100 --> Were added in my answers like this one, are they required? S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 19:25, October 11, 2019 (UTC) No, all that was written was the replies here but each time I posted, that NewPP limit report was added here but I never wrote those. Seems each time I reply there's something that's adding that report to that area for whatever reason. S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 20:33, October 11, 2019 (UTC) The drop down arrow 'Edit' next to 'Leave message', and of course it only wants to appear on that talk page rather than others. S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 21:24, October 11, 2019 (UTC) All done (symbol for thumbs up!) S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 22:15, October 11, 2019 (UTC) Hello hello how are you today Pokefan50322 (talk)